Reinhardt/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn * "Justice will be done." Mid-Game Swap * "Reinhardt at your service." Respawning * "Again! AGAIN!" * "Haha! Still kicking!" * "Back, and ready for more!" * "Back into the fray!" * "There is still more to my tale!" * "Wait for me!" * "I will not give up the fight!" * "This is not over." * "There’s still fight in me yet!" * "I am purified!" (with Wujing) Using Abilities Barrier Field * "Don't worry, my friends! I am your shield!" * "Don't worry, my friends! I will be your shield!" * "I will hold the line!" * "Come out and face me!" * "Ah, get behind me!" * "Shield engaged!" * "Barrier activated!" Barrier Field at 400: * "Barrier is failing!" * "Barrier is giving out!" * "I can't hold forever!" * "Barrier won't hold forever!" Barrier Field is destroyed: * "Barrier destroyed!" Charge Into a wall: * "Goh, gahh! I'll feel that in the morning..." * "Ahh, I'm not as young as I used to be..." Earthshatter * "Hammer down!" (Self/hostile) * "Touch down!" (Gridironhardt skin, self/hostile) Combat Kills * "Precision German engineering!" * "I'm just getting started!" * "Too strong!" * "Hah! Hardly broke a sweat" * "Bring me another!" * "Do I have your attention yet?" * "When all you have is a hammer, everyone else is a nail." * "Splendid!" * "Feel my power!" * "Happy holidays."(Getting a kill during Winter Wonderland) * "Challenge, accepted." (Revenge) * "I owed you one." (Revenge) Earthshatter kills * "And stay down!" * "No laying down on the job!" * "Hahahaha, got you!" Killing Reaper * "Traitor!" Killing Hanzo or Genji * "I slay dragons." Killing Zarya * "Not strong enough!" End-game voting Epic * "100% German power!" * "Ah, impressive, if I do say so myself." * "To see justice done, is it’s own reward!" * "Wonderful!" * "That's how it's done!" Legendary * "What a performance!" * "I am the champion!" Communication Wheel Unlockable Voice Lines * "I salute you!" * "Are you afraid to fight me?" * "Bring me another!" * "Catch phrase!" * "Crusader online." * "I'm the ultimate crushing machine." * "Precision German engineering." * "Honor and glory." * "Respect your elders." * "Let me show you how it's done." * "This old dog still knows a few tricks." * "You shame yourself!" * "100% German power!" (Summer Games) * "Ooo, glittering prizes!" (Summer Games) * "Smashing!" (Halloween Terror) * "What do we have here?" (Halloween Terror) * "You’re on my naughty list." (Winter Wonderland) * "Forgive and forget, like snow from yesteryear." (Winter Wonderland) * "Are you chicken?" (Year of the rooster) * "Fortune favors the bold." (Year of the dog) * "Easy does it." (Uprising) * "Unstoppable!" ''(Uprising) * "''Prost!" (Archives) * "Hnh Honor! Justice! Reinhardt! Reinhardt! Reinhardt! Haha!" ''(Anniversary) * "''Beer!"(Anniversary) * "Come here..." (Anniversary) Thanks *''"Thank you, my friend."'' *"Thank you." *"Much obliged." Hello *''"Hello!"'' *''"Hello."'' *''"Greetings!"'' Need Healing *''"Need healing."'' *''"I need healing!"'' Looking at Torbjörn * "I need armor! Uh... MORE armor!" * "I need armor!" Acknowledge *''"Understood."'' *"Acknowledged." *"Right away." Group Up *''"Group up!"'' *"Group up here." *"Group up with me." *"Join me." Special On fire * "I'm on fire! Come here and get burnt." * "I'm on fire!" Watching an Ally get a kill * "I salute you!" * "Well done, my friend!" * "Show them how it's done" * "Ah, and you're well struck!" * "Leave some glory for me." Watching Torbjörn get a kill * "Well done, my diminutive Swedish friend!" Watching Torbjörn die * "Torbjörn! I will avenge you!" Watching Pharah get a kill * "Ana would be proud." * "Ana would approve." * "Your mother would be approve." Watching Brigitte get a kill * "Well struck, Brigitte!" * "I’m filled with pride!" Receiving Ana's Nano Boost * "I feel powerful!" * "I am unstoppable!" * "ARE YOU READY? '''HERE I COME!!!!!!!'"'' Pre game objectives and callouts Enemy Teleporter * “''Our enemies have a teleporter!"'' * ”''I found the enemy’s teleporter."'' * ”''Enemy teleporter destroyed!"'' Enemy Shield Generator * "The enemy has a shield generator!" * "I found the shield generator!" * "Enemy shield generator destroyed!" Enemy Mercy Resurrect * "Ah, They are back for more!" * "They’re back in the fight!" Time running out (Defense) *''"Hold fast, they will not breach our defense!"'' *''"Just a little longer, bear down!"'' *''"Steel yourselves, push them back!"'' Time running out (Attack) *''"Make every second count, crush their defenses!"'' *''"We are out of time, attack!"'' *''"We don’t have much time, push forward!"'' Capturing Point (Defense) *''"The enemy is at our doorstep, drive them back!"'' *''"They are taking our point, throw them back!"'' *''"Ah, they have come to claim what is ours, don’t let them!"'' Capturing Point (Attack) *''"I am capturing the objective, try and stop me!"'' *''"Taking the objective, join me in glory!"'' *''"Ah, the objective is mine! Join me if you will."'' Pre-game lines * "We shall prove ourselves in glorious combat!" * "Ah, my friends! What's with all this standing around? There's glory to be won!" *chuckles* * "Aha! I live for a good fight!" * "Who’s feeling the holiday spirit?" (Winter Wonderland) On Busan * "So this is D.Va's home. I expect she has posters everywhere!" On Eichenwalde * "I will reclaim my master's armor!" (Attack) * "We fought a terrible battle here. Many Crusaders lost their lives." * "Too much blood was spilled in my country during the war." * "This isn't a castle. This is a tomb." On Horizon Lunar Colony *''"It all looks so small from up here!"'' (when using the telescope) On Oasis *''"I'm getting cooked alive in here!" (heavily breathing)'' On Watchpoint: Gibraltar * "I remember being posted here. It was good for my tan." Pre-game conversations With Ana With D.Va (On Eichenwalde) With Lúcio With Mercy With Pharah With Torbjörn During Winter Wonderland With Winston With Zarya Unorganized quotes 5 4 3 2 1 A comrade falls, rally to me. A reward for my dedication. Attack with me. Attack the objective. Back into the fray. Bring it on, I live for this. Challenge accepted. Come out and face me. Don’t thank me, put it on my tab. Defend. Eliminate this target. Enemy turret destroyed. Farewell. Feel my power. Fight toe to toe, you coward. Follow me to glory. Hardly broke a sweat. Glorious. Help me defend. Hold them back. Honor and glory. Hold a moment, I need to catch my breath. I am the champion I am capturing the objective, try and stop me. I love the classic rock, like Hasselhoff. I owed you one. I stand with you. I will take them all on. I am the hammer of justice. I can still learn some new tricks. I feel like a new man. I have found the enemy, come and face me. I have your back. I live for a good fight. I need shields. I think I pulled something, more stretching next time. I will hold the line. I will take that as a compliment, my lady. I’m back. I’m escorting the payload, let’s keep it moving. I’m going in. I’m not even close to done. I’m with you. Is that the best you can do? It’s good to work with proper heroes again. Let’s set up here. Leave some glory for me. Let me at them. Let me show you hows it done. Let’s fight. Listen to me now, and hear me later. Make every second count, crush their defenses. Moving the payload, join me. Much better. My just reward. My new year's resolution? Same as every year: fight for justice! No lying down on the job. No doubt. On my way. Out of my way. Press the attack. Priority target found. Righteous. Show them how it’s done. Stop the payload Taking the objective, join me in glory. Respect your elders. Steel yourselves, push them back. The objective is mine, join me if you will. This old dog still knows a few tricks. The enemy is at our door step, drive them back. The payload is in my charge, let us move it. The payload has come to a halt, get it moving. There’s no glory in a stalled payload. There’s still fight in me yet. They are moving the payload, we must stop them. They are taking the point, throw them back. They have come to claim what is ours, don’t let them. They’re back for more. This feels like a reunion. This path is clear. Too strong. Turret destroyed Unstoppable We would be better served with a healer. We need another tank. I can’t do it alone. Watch yourself, my friend. We are out of time, attack. We don’t have much time We need a healer We will stand together. Wonderful You honor me. You wouldn’t believe how hot it gets in here. Category:Quotes